


devils roll the dice

by femkilljoy



Series: fantasies throughout history [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Public Sex, Roleplay, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkilljoy/pseuds/femkilljoy
Summary: aziraphale hasn't been able to stop thinking about the day at the satanic convent. crowley figures it out.





	devils roll the dice

they had talked about this fantasy a few nights before. Crowley had had to draw it out of Aziraphale, sensing the way the angel had held the confession on his tongue after Crowley’s mention of the old Satanic convent previously that evening. Crowley had joked about Aziraphale’s “moral argument” comment, and Aziraphale had actually blushed (something he was not privy to unless it related to more biblical matters). Crowley knew immediately that Aziraphale had something to say about that day at the convent; it was just a matter of getting him to actually say it.

“what’s wrong, angel?” Crowley had asked, tilting his head and smirking. 

Aziraphale tugged at the collar of his shirt, his fingers shaking. “nothing, dear. just a bit hot in here, that’s all.”

he had chosen a small, cozy French restaurant for that evening’s dinner. very few tables actually had people at them, which is why Aziraphale had chosen this restaurant for the meal. he enjoyed dining at less crowded places nowadays, preferring to have a small amount of privacy in case their conversations turned to things he didn’t want others to hear. 

“do you want me to get the check?” Crowley asked, shifting from how he was lounged in his seat to sitting upright, ready to call the waiter over. 

“oh, no dear. it’s quite alright. i’ll be fine.” Aziraphale avoided eye contact with Crowley (not that he could make eye contact with Crowley very well when he was wearing his sunglasses, but he still tried, nonetheless, because he loved gazing into Crowley’s eyes). his blush deepened as he gazed around the restaurant, then back at his empty plate and half-empty wine glass. 

“your face looks quite red. think we ought to go home, yeah?” Crowley challenged. Aziraphale swallowed, clearing his throat and regaining his composure.

“no, that’s quite alright. what were you saying?”

Crowley returned to his former position in his seat, letting one long leg stretch out underneath the table to rest next to one of Aziraphale’s.  
it only took about ten minutes to get Aziraphale to confess.

___

sweat drips down from Aziraphale’s brow line (angels don’t sweat, he thinks). Crowley has both of his hands balled up into the lapels of Aziraphale’s suit jacket, using it as leverage to pin Aziraphale up against the wall. Aziraphale feels hot all over; warmth had been settled in his belly since the night they discussed this, warmth that had grown into a full-fledged fire at the press of Crowley’s body against his. 

Aziraphale felt helpless. time moved too quickly for him to even think. Aziraphale had repeated the statement he had not gotten to finish that day, having been interrupted by Crowley pinning up against the wall and snarling so crudely in his face. 

“nice? i’m not nice. i’m never nice. nice is a four-letter word. i will not have you speak to me as if i’m not a demon and you’re an angel.”

Aziraphale swallows hard. “i-i’m sorry, Crowley. i didn’t mean-”

Crowley presses him harder against the wall and Aziraphale can feel the hard outline of his cock, even through the four layers of clothing between the two of them.

“you didn’t mean what? that i’m nice? surely you did, since you said it.” Aziraphale can see the widened pupils of Crowley’s eyes, even behind his sunglasses. his gaze is challenging and hot; Aziraphale wants to kiss him but doesn’t. instead he stares down at Crowley’s lips, swallowing hard.

“no, i didn’t mean it. i-i’m sorry. please let me down.” Aziraphale can’t stop himself from stuttering. a dull ache has settled into his stomach. he wants to grind himself up against Crowley but thinks better of it. 

Crowley ignores him. “you want me to show you how not nice i am, angel? how bad this demon can be?”

Aziraphale whimpers. “n-no, please just let me go. i apologized.” his voice is high and whiny. his whole body is tense from holding himself so still.

Crowley chuckles. “oh no, angel. i don’t think you believe me. i’ll just have to show you, eh?”

quickly, he releases his grip on Aziraphale’s lapels and spins him around to face the wall. coming up behind him, he pulls Aziraphale’s hips back flush against his crotch, grinding his cock into small of Aziraphale’s back and snaking a hand around to grip the front of his neck.

“i’m going to fuck you nice and hard up against this wall, angel. maybe next time you’ll think twice about calling one of Lucifer’s minions nice.”

Aziraphale lets himself fall back into the press of Crowley’s body, moaning softly at the hard grind of Crowley’s hips. he says nothing, instead letting Crowley maneuver his body so that he’s leaning up against the wall with his hips pushed out. Crowley quickly divests him of his trousers, roughly pulling them down and throwing them to the side. 

Aziraphale’s legs immediately spread, the wetness between his legs making a soft sound as his legs pull apart. Crowley pulls backwards and chuckles, staring down at the way Aziraphale’s plump ass shifts with his movements. 

“eager, are we? looks like you’re dying for some demon cock, yeah?” 

Aziraphale shakes his head, his head falling down to rest on his folded arms against the wall. 

“n-no. please stop,” he begs, shifting his weight to try and pull away, knowing that his words are useless. Crowley’s hands are quicker than him, pinning his hips down and grinding his cock into Aziraphale’s bare ass. Aziraphale closes his legs again, pushing back into the relentless movements of Crowley’s hips.

“no actually, i don’t think i will stop. i think you need to be taught a lesson.”

the clap of Crowley’s hand on Aziraphale’s ass is sudden but expected. Aziraphale yelps, his hands coming up the wall to brace himself. Crowley brings his hand down again on the other side, smoothing his hand over the redness and digging his nails in.

Aziraphale moans at the sensation, pulling against the tight pin of Crowley’s hands on his hips to try to rub his thighs together. wetness is dripping slowly down the insides of his legs and his clit throbs with the fast beat of his heart. 

“you like that? you like me spanking your sweet ass?” Crowley’s voice is a tight growl; Aziraphale can just barely hear his fast breaths over the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.

“no,” he replies indignantly, once again trying to pull away. he is pinned helplessly under the press of Crowley’s hands, insistent and tight on his hips.

Crowley scoffs and pulls away. Aziraphale stills in his efforts as he listens for movement behind him. 

“spread those legs again for me, angel,” Crowley demands, his voice low. Aziraphale obeys without question, giving in.

“that’s a good boy. i bet you’re just dying for me to put my cock in you, huh?” Crowley’s hands are back, smoothing his hands again over the cherry red of Aziraphale’s ass cheeks. when Aziraphale doesn’t answer, he brings his hand down again and relishes in the whimper he receives in return.

“answer me,” he growls, digging in his nails.

Aziraphale moans. “yes, i am. please, Crowley.” he tries to push his hips back with no luck.

“you want me to fuck you?” Crowley slides his hand down between Aziraphale’s legs, pushing one finger inside him roughly.

his thighs twitch, shaking as Crowley’s thumb slides up and brushes against his clit. he gasps, rocking his hips backwards, asking wordlessly for more.

“yes, yes please Crowley. fuck me, please,” he finally begs. Crowley adds another finger and moves them in and out slowly. Aziraphale groans, his head falling to the side and his eyes falling shut.

it takes less than a minute for Crowley to unzip his pants and slide his cock inside Aziraphale. they both groan in relief.

“mm, you’re so wet for me, angel. you like my cock?” Crowley holds himself as still as possible as he waits for Aziraphale’s answer. 

“yes,” Aziraphale moans. he clenches mindlessly around Crowley and delights in the moan he gets in return.

“i’m going to fuck the niceness out of you, Aziraphale,” Crowley says, before he pulls out and slams back in, setting a punishing pace that immediately has Aziraphale whining with pleasure. Crowley leans over Aziraphale and pins his wrists against the wall; Aziraphale struggles and delights when Crowley bites the sweat-damp nape of Aziraphale’s neck, reprimanding him with a harder thrust.

“your cunt feels so good around me, angel. how many nights have you thought of me fucking you like this?” Crowley murmurs, licking a sloppy trail from Aziraphale’s shoulder to his ear. Aziraphale whines in reply, tilting his head, inviting Crowley to do the same to the other side. Crowley instead slides one of his hands between Aziraphale’s legs, slowing his thrusts so that he can finger Aziraphale’s clit.

“aren’t you lucky that nobody’s here right now? i know you’d just hate it for someone to walk in on you getting ruined by a demon like me, wouldn’t you?”

Aziraphale can’t help but clench around Crowley at the thought of someone watching him get defiled by the man he loves. “please, Crowley. oh please, please, right there. oh god, please, Crowley,” he begs, trembling.

Crowley complies, somehow speeding up his thrusts and sliding his finger through the wetness of Aziraphale’s cunt to finger his clit faster. Aziraphale wails as he comes, legs going weak and vision blurring. Crowley bites into the fleshy skin of Aziraphale’s shoulder as he comes almost right after, muffling his groan in the sweat-slick skin.

___

later, they lay in bed together in the flat above the bookshop. Aziraphale sighs, sliding his hand up Crowley’s chest and cupping his jaw. he brings his mouth down and kisses him softly.

“thank you, dear. i quite enjoyed that,” he says. Crowley grins.

“you’re welcome, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> go easy on me. this is my first fic in like three years. 
> 
> title is from "cruel summer" by taylor swift. this fic is totally self-indulgent. i've always loved this scene and wish it was longer just to feed the fantasy of it, and so this fic was born. requests and prompts are open. kudos and comments are definitely welcome :)
> 
> find me on tumblr at crowleys-hair


End file.
